


Reine

by Cilidiaioan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilidiaioan/pseuds/Cilidiaioan
Summary: Une histoire écrite sans "a"





	Reine

**Author's Note:**

> C'était en fait un devoir.. mais pourquoi ne pas le partager!

Cette reine qui est mienne est belle comme le ciel lorsque le soleil se couche. Son teint est de neige et lumineux. Ses cheveux sont d’or et ses yeux bleus comme une mers sereine précédée d’une tempête. Toujours bienheureuse, elle règne son peuple doucement, quoique d’une poigne de fer si l’on y oblige. Des guerres, elle en voit. Celles d’hier, de présentement et du future je l’espère bien, pour encore longtemps. Je veux dire qu’elle règne, non que les guerres restent et reviennent. Si je puis les lui éviter, j’en suis gré. Toutefois, depuis qu’elle est sur le trône, l’échec ne s’est pointé que chez l’ennemi déplumé. Qu’ils retournent chez eux, les gueux qui se démènent en nos terres contre nos troupes et régiments. Toutefois, en ce jour elle porte jugement. Cette reine est juste, elle est bonne. C’est fier que moi, superviseur de ces querelles de terre et de couronnes, je monte sur cette scène de bois. Le dos droit, le sourire sur les lèvres. Pour mon cou, un ornement, un homme vêtu pour l’évènement me l’enfile. Je me tourne vers le publique et bombe le torse, j’inspire, sérieux. Je me retourne vers cette déesse terrestre et intercepte son œil. Elle me sourit tristement, le moment ou le sol se dérobe de sous mes pieds. Reine, je vous suis fidèle, mort ou vif.


End file.
